


I-... I thought you loved me...

by divagirlxrm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inside jokes, KILI FILI AND THORIN DON'T DIE!, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Moura is a little shit, Old Friends, Pain, Pre-The Hobbit, Sarcasm, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagirlxrm/pseuds/divagirlxrm
Summary: Kili, Youngest of two, Brother to Fili. Usually rambling on about something, wears his heart on his sleeve, looks up to his brother and has his six until death, ALWAYS getting into trouble his brother has to get him out of, wants to make Uncle Thorin proud no matter what it takes, pranking almost everyone, Second Heir to the throne under the mountain.One thing both brothers agree is to keep their mother worry at minimum.Moura, Only child. Speaks her mind, hides emotions like no ones business, gets everyone into and out of trouble, doesn’t care what her ‘king’ thinks of her, never gets caught when she pulls a prank,makes sure others are ok before worrying about herself, bad influence on Kili, Best Friend to the Second Heir.The one thing Thorin and everyone who knows her agrees on is if you ever truly anger her you will probably not live to see another day.This is the story of these two dwarves.





	1. Just a couple rules

A few rules for these two that go unspoken… for the most part…

One: When all three are injured it doesn’t matter who worse. The order goes Kili, Fili, Moura. Not because of importaintness but because Fili wouldn’t want to be tended to until Kili was taken care of and Moura… she felt the princes came before her and no one could tell her otherwise… even though she’s the youngest out of all three. So despite all the protests that came from the adults mouths the order went Kili, Fili, Moura. 

Two: Kili eats first, only because both Fili and Moura force him to go first, the next person to eat depends on how much is left… if there is enough for two bowls Moura would go first… if not, Moura would force Fili to go first because she can handle not eating as much… do to her father being very poor, no matter how much others helped out. She could even go without eating for a week before she would need anything, a skill most would love to have but everyone hates how she got it. 

Three: Moura is one of the only ones who can speak their mind to Thorin do to two simple facts… number one being Fili, Kili and like ten others (including Dis) would be on him before he could walk away, and two she is not someone you cross. no matter how high rank you are. 

Four: You do not. I repeat DO NOT. make any comments about Moura’s mother. It’s just how it is… she might have been a Elf or a Dwarf or any other race it doesn’t matter… you just don’t mention her mother unless you have a death wish. 

Five: Fili gets some of the blame if Kili and Moura get into trouble. Even if he wasn’t even apart of it. Just how it is. 

Six: Ori whatever his part, gets no blame. 

Seven: You don’t talk about her father’s skill set unless she starts the conversation. He is a torturer for crying out loud and he ignored Thorin telling him not to started training her at a young age for the art. 

Eight: You already know this but most of the time when it comes to good things the line goes, Kili, Fili, Moura. No budging. Fili only goes along with that because of Moura’s Glare he would have to deal with for the rest of his life. When it comes to bad things such as punishment it goes, Fili, Moura, Kili. Fili and Moura are very protective of him… The bond that Fili and Kili is unbreakable. But the loyalty Moura has is unchallenged.


	2. Chapter One: An encounter with a icy lake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course uncle sent us while they all talk about the losses…” Kili mumbled a few more words that she couldn’t quite hear. She also failed mention that her dad was among the injured do to the most recent Goblin attack. Moura playfully hit his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very proud of myself for the first chapter so screw anyone who tells me otherwise.

“Of course uncle sent us while they all talk about the losses…” Kili mumbled a few more words that she couldn’t quite hear. She also failed mention that her dad was among the injured do to the most recent Goblin attack. Moura playfully hit his arm anyway.

“At least he trusts us enough to send us, alone. In the middle of winter. Right after a goblin attack. In the woods. Hunting. If he didn’t think we could handle a few stray Goblins he wouldn’t have let us go… without needing your mother’s grumble of obvious complaint.” She said as they walked quietly farther away from the dimly lit house that was Kili’s home.

Kili nodded, “Well then. We MUST catch the biggest thing we can carry home.” He replied as he hit her back, which turned into a arm punching match but only came to a stop when Moura held out her hand.

“Truce.” Kili shook it before they quickly fell back into step as they shared jokes trying to make each other laugh which the game didn’t last long because they both fell into fits of laughter after their turn. A scream broke their little game, they both gave each other a quick glance before running off in the direction of said scream.

Slowly they saw two human children, one standing at the bank of a frozen over lake and the other one on it. Kili almost ran out onto the lake before Moura held him back pointing to the cracks. The boy took another step. He looked terrified as the sound of the cracks made its way to their ears. Moura gave Kili a quick nod and he grabbed the young girl who looked about to run out there as Moura slowly made her way to the boy who was clearly WAY younger than her. She was careful that the only sound in anyone’s ears were Kili’s whispering to the smaller girl and Moura telling the boy to be very still while she made her way to him, only because Moura was small for her age and quite thin. When the boy was finally in reach Moura grabbed his arm slowly pulling him to her making the ice creek slightly she ignored it... they both stay like that for a minute before she looked over her shoulder over at Kili. Nodding their heads in a silent agreement, she looked back at the boy as Kili readied himself,

“What’s your name?” she asked the young human

“Ch-Charlie” he stuttered out, she smiled softly

“Charlie I’m gonna need you to trust me for a moment ok? Can you do that?” he nodded almost harshly. While this was going on a man appeared on the bank,

“CHARLIE!?” the man yelled making all four of their heads turn, the man had started out onto the ice, making Kili yell out,

“STOP!” kili cried, the man turned his head towards Kili, “If you try to get close the ice is sure to break!” 

“Charlie, I’m going to push you pretty hard, ok? I don’t mean to hurt you, but you might feel a little pain when to crash into Kili, but he doesn’t mean to hurt you either.” She whispered to the young lad who nodded once more as she looked up at Kili, she nodded her head once and he was ready to grab the child. Moura placed herself in such a way that if she pushed the boy just right his stakes should take him fast enough to get him off the ice without it breaking under him or her… but her getting off was another issue they’d have to deal with later. Kili nodded again, and in one blur the boy was in Kili’s arms while Moura was left alone on the lake. The man run over engulfing the kids in a hug, before asking Kili how is Moura gonna get off, Kili just looked across the frozen lake watching Moura as she looks around

“Either she falls in or gets off somehow… but her falling in is better than the little one…” Kili’s eyes trained on Moura as a few woman show up, one encased in worry until she saw the two children thanking Kili multiple times, he was polite but his eyes never fully left her as she stood still as a stone watching silently as the cracks became bigger, she knew that without something to grab she wouldn’t make it off in time. She took a breath as she took a small step, the creaking turned into a loud resounding snap. Kili’s and her eyes lock for a second before she when under. Ice cold, freezing her to the bone, making her prefer a ice bucket dumped over her head than be in this cold of water. The last thing she heard was Kili crying out her name while the man screamed a word she knew but didn’t hear it all. She had been lucky enough to grab onto the ice ledge so at least she wouldn’t be trapped underneath, she pulled herself out of the water with a gasp as the currant threatened to drag her back down. 

“MOURA!” she heard Kili yell, as she tried (and failed) to pull herself back onto the ice,

“Make yourself useful and grab something to help me out!” was the response, Kili smiled slightly if she could still joke… she’d be fine… but then again she could be dying and she’d still joke. He had to walk around a little before he found some vines… if only he looked around for something rather than just waiting… then again… it wouldn’t have worked anyway. He worked quickly tying as swiftly yet tight as he could before tying one end to an arrow and the other end to a tree. He shot perfectly and waited until she had wrapped it around her wrist, and pulled as hard a he could, within four pulls (with help from the human) she was on shore shivering like a hot mess. She stood quickly nodding to the human and saying they must head home now... 

“You should really stay and warm up in the house a bit.” Moura shook her head and smile politely 

“Maybe another time, we have been out too long and best be getting home.”

“Well, if you come around again, our door is always open… and again thank you! I pray you have a quick journey home so you can warm up…” the man replied. Moura thanked him as she and Kili waved goodbye… both hoping they catch something on the way back seeing as how she should really warm up after falling into a frozen lake… luckily for them Kili spotted a couple rabbits and killed them swiftly even with a sniffling Moura next to him.

By the time they got to the door, Moura was fully wrapped in both her coat and Kili’s, she had blue lips, was sneezing and coughing violently, while her shivers were starting to make Kili cold. They both shared a look while taking a deep breath as Kili opened the door to find the adults still in conversation only to be quieted by the two young dwarves footsteps. Thorin turned around confused as to why their back so early, he almost missed the sight of the small dwarf shaking uncontrollably when Kili gave them all the short story.

“Moura fell into a ice cover lake.” Dis and Oin were on her in seconds and started talking in mutters as Kili set the rabbits on the counter then sitting in the chair his mother was once in, knowing they wanted to know everything.

“What exactly happened?” Balin asked studying the dwarfling, Kili sighed.

“Me and Moura heard someone scream so we headed in the direction of it, there was a young human boy on a icy lake that was cracking so me and Moura were gonna get him off… and being the smaller one she headed out on the lake and grabbed him while I held his sister… we were able to get him off without any issues but because of that there really was no way to get her off without falling in… so that’s what happened… she fell in. The young humans parents showed up shortly after that inviting Moura in to warm up, but we decided it best to head back… and besides it was better Moura falling in then the human… who clearly wouldn’t have been able to handle the undercurrents. Can I go warm up now?” he wasn’t trying to be rude but damn he was cold. His uncle nodded and sent him off with a wave.

Moura was wrapped in a fluffy blanket sitting next to Kili by the fire. The adults speaking in hushed tones when Fili walked in with Ori on his heels dragging a smaller deer. They had also been sent hunting. Kili jumped up to help them bring said deer inside, Dis shortly followed as she got started cooking. When the deer was out of their hands Fili and Ori went to the fire to warm up.

“What the hell happened to you?” Fili asked Moura who snorted and mumbled something about a stupid lake. Fili shook his head, when Moura was in this mood he wasn’t gonna get anything out of her. 

A little bit later there was a knock at the door, Dwalin was the one who answered it. Oin stood there not showing any signs of stress but anyone who knew about the attack knew he had been working with the wounded, Dwalin was about greet him when he spoke.

“Moura.” he said. his expression dark as the dwarfling stood letting the blanket fall from her shoulders grabbing her now dry jacket and putting it on. Kili, Fili and Ori were all confused as to why Oin would want her, but didn’t say anything until the two left just as quickly as Oin had come.

“What was that all about?” Kili wonder out loud, Fili shook his head saying.

“If it was important they would’ve told us.” 

“If it was important we probably won’t know until Moura tells us.” Kili said, still watching the door before going back to playing with Ori.


	3. Chapter Two: The child of a torturer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day all the older dwarves had gone out to see why Oin wanted her and all came back with the same dark expression Oin.

The next day all the older dwarves had gone out to see why Oin wanted her and all came back with the same dark expression as Oin. Kili and Fili didn’t know what happened but it wasn’t good, they heard Thorin whisper something to their mother that made her woeful the whole day. No matter what they did they couldn’t get anyone to tell them what happened, until Dinner.

“Why won’t you tell us?” Fili asked his uncle when they all sat down to eat.

“It is not my place.” Was the answer they had been getting from everyone. When someone knocked on the door, Dis got up to answer it and standing right there was Dwalin with a coughing Moura whose eyes hadn't left the ground. She was usually much more lively which worried both brothers as they shared a look.

“Moura, go put your stuff in the guest room” Dis said moving out of the way for Moura to get inside. Moura did as she was told moving quietly down the hall. “She’ll stay here until you have a room ready.” Dwalin nodded and waved goodbye.

“Now you have to tell us.” Kili said in a hushed voice to his uncle. His uncle shook his head as he ate quietly watching as Dis walked after the quiet Moura. 

Moura sighed throwing her bag onto the bed before sitting on the ground leaning against the wall as she put her head in her knees. Dis opened the door slightly knocking as she did, making Moura look up at her.

“There’s dinner if you want it.” Dis said before closing the door again and heading back to the table where Kili and Fili were trying to find out why Moura was here from their uncle only to be silenced by him shortly after. “Boys.” she said making them turn their heads to her, “I expect your best behavior while she stays here…” Dis and Thorin could understand what she’s going through right now… losing a father is hard… no matter what age you are, and now she probably won’t ever find out who her mother was/is.

Moura sat there until someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” she said, making sure her voice didn’t shake. Kili came bumbling in with a plate of food.

“Mum says you need to eat.” he said setting the plate next to her while he sat on the other side, “I know something bad happened to your dad… or you wouldn’t be here… I don’t know what, but I’m sorry for whatever it was…” she took in a shaky breath as she leaned into him making him put a arm around her,

“He’s gone Kili…” she whispered almost chokingly, “and he’s not coming back…” he looked at her sadly as he pulled her closer… he may have never met his father but he couldn’t imagine losing his mother or uncle, he knows one day he will… but he hopes that day doesn’t come soon. So he sat there holding his crying best friend… because that’s all he could do to help.

They stayed there until she fell asleep. Kili moved her onto the bed and then headed to his own, saddened by what he learned.

Moura woke up the next morning with one hand on her hip, breathing heavily. She sat up rubbing her eyes… Oh right… she was staying with Kili… she let out a sigh as she got up and changed, heading into the kitchen. Dis was pouring a cup of tea,

“How’d you sleep?” Dis asked with her back turned

“Fine, I guess…” Moura said taking a seat. Dis set a plate of food in front of her

“Eat.” Dis instructed as she started washing the dishes, “If you’re wondering where the boys are, they headed to the forge early… they said they had some requests that would take a good part of the morning.” Moura sighed but started eating nonetheless.

“Do you know when they might get back?” Dis shook her head, Moura sighed once again.

By the time Moura had finished her food Dis had run off to grab something from the market, leaving Moura all alone for the time being. 

After Moura had finished washing her plate she set it aside. She got ready to head over to the forge… I mean there’s nothing better to do… of course she left Dis a note telling her where she had gone, because man, that woman when you run off and she doesn’t know where… it’s like something from a horror story.

“Might as well” she had mumbled to herself before stepping out the door with a few knives that needed to be sharpen, not that she didn’t have any other weapons on her… but she decided to leave her bow in the house… and her sword… and only took her knives and whip… stupid but at least she took what she was best at, I mean she only trained in archery just in case she’s not in battle with Kili… and the sword well that’s easy. Everyone should know how to use a sword at least just a little.

When the forge came into view she started hearing someone yelling at… wait who were they yelling at? She didn’t quite catch the name.

“KILI!” thank you Thorin. Wonder what Kili got himself into this time.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! AT LEAST NOT YET!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY BAD!

**I am so sorry! My friend who is basically my Beta Reader has been very busy. So she hasn't got to checking it over yet... My apologies! I can promise you I will get the next chapter posted when I can. And to hold you off... Hopefully XD here's a little part of the next chapter!**

 

 

“Moura didn’t think you’d be showing up until later.” Kili told her not minding his mouth. She rolled her eyes while a smirk graced her lips

 

“Who do you think I am? A Dwarf? Unlike those uncultured swines, I am early.” Moura replied dripping her voice in sarcasm, this time Kili rolled his eyes and replied to her in the same way

 

“Of course not your Dwarfiness” he said. Before they both broke out in snickers  
  
  


 

***cough* just these two dwarf's being stupid... ANYWAY sorry again!**


End file.
